The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom
by farida lil safana
Summary: Keluarga Malfoy memutuskan untuk membawa Harry bersama mereka dengan menyembunyikan identitas asli Harry. Bagaimanapun juga penghianat kerajaan Emeraldia masih berada diluar sana untuk membunuh sang penerus terakhir keluarga Potter. Dapatkah Draco melindungi Harry dari incaran penghianat itu? Dan keluarga Malfoy membalas atas pembunuhan keluarga Potter? (DRARRY) sequel of Emeraldia
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa kembali menatap tubuh Harry yang sudah terbalut kemeja dengan rapih.

Harry bersyukur karna ia tidak harus memakai gaun untuk keluar dari hutan seperti sebelumnya.

'Sret'

"Eh?" beo Harry heran.

"Saat di kerajaan nanti. Identitas aslimu tetap harus dirahasiakan Harry, kamu tidak bisa memberitahukan ataupun menunjukkan identitasmu yang asli ke orang lain,"

 _ **Hal yang selalu di sembunyikan dengan rapat dan rapih, dapat terbongkar dengan mudahnya.**_

 _ **Bahkan sekalipun sihir yang tak pernah terdeteksi oleh siapapun akan mudah ditemukan oleh musuh yang sedang mengincarnya.**_

 _ **Jika hal itu terjadi?**_

 _ **Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?**_

 _ **Bersembunyi?**_

 _ **Berlindung?**_

 _ **Melarikan diri?**_

 _ **Atau...**_

 _ **Melawan dan menghadapinya?**_

 **HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **THE KING OF THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _ **Sequel of Emeraldia**_

Harry mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan kesal.

Ia mengerti dengan perkataan Narcissa yang berarti ia harus menjadi seorang gadis lagi dengan meminum ramuan yang dibuat Severus untuknya.

'Set'

Narcissa menarik Harry kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih hidup. Harry, Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang dikabarkan hilang dan mati oleh binatang buas," jelas Narcissa.

Harry tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Harry lekat.

"Tenang saja Harry. Aku dan Lily pernah membuat gaun untukmu-" jelas Narcissa dengan semangat. Harry menelan ludahnya dengan sulit, "-Aku tidak sabar untuk memiliki seorang putri dikeluargaku," tambah Narcissa dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Narcissa melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Lucius lalu kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

Draco berjalan kearah Harry seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Kenapa banyak hewan buas di sekitar gubuk Harry? Bukankah mereka berbahaya?" tanya Draco tajam.

"Berbahaya?" tanya Harry bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

Draco menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Harry saat ini juga. Bagaimana bisa Harry membuat wajah polos seperti ini.

'Set'

Draco menyentuh kedua pundak Harry pelan.

"Mereka bisa membunuhmu kapan saja. Harry James Potter," jawab Draco.

Harry menggeleng lalu tersenyum. Kedua tangan Draco yang ada di pundaknya ia genggam lembut.

"Mereka tidak berbahaya. Dray," balas Harry lembut.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan, kedua matanya menatap iris kedua mata Harry lembut. Mencium kedua tangan Harry, lalu tersenyum dengan sosok dihadapannya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu. Arry," ujar Draco.

Wajah Harry memerah seketika, dengan cepat Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke samping karna malu.

"Baiklah. Anak-anak, saatnya kita pergi," ujar Narcissa lembut.

"Aku percayakan padamu. Lucius, dan aku yang akan menjaga hutan ini," jelas Hagrid pelan.

Lucius mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku masih mengirim seluruh mata-mata untuk mencari keberadaan penghianat itu. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, Harry aman bersama kami dibawah perlindungan keluarga Malfoy," jelas Lucius setengah berbisik saat Harry menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

Hagrid tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Harry yang dibalas senyuman lebar oleh Harry.

"Itu yang aku harapkan. Lucius," balas Hagrid setengah berbisik.

Lucius mengangguk lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kerajaannya.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

"Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Beberapa orang dihadapan pria itu menunduk takut.

'Brak'

"Ma- Maaf Tuan. Tidak ada pergerakan sihir yang menandakakan kehidupan anak itu," jawab seseorang dengan terbata.

Sosok itu menyeringai tipis.

"Bagaimana dengan jasad anak itu?" tanyanya.

Mereka menggeleng pelan.

"Bagus. Mungkin anak itu sudah mati dan jasadnya dimakan oleh ikan di laut," ujarnya lalu tertawa keras.

Mereka hanya mampu memandang sosok tuannya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Kalian boleh pergi!" perintahnya lalu kembali meminum anggurnya dengan tersenyum senang.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku berhasil mengalahkannya,"

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

'Brak'

"Maafkan aku," ujar Harry menyesal dengan kepala yang masih menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas gadis itu lembut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco lembut pada Harry. Yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Draco," panggil gadis itu ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco tajam.

"Tentu saja menemuimu," jawabnya ceria.

Harry penasaran untuk melihat wajah gadis yang tadi ditabraknya itu.

Wajah cantik, dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya. Berambut pirang indah, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis itu.

Namun, tanpa Harry sadari. Ia hanya kagum dengan kecantikan gadis itu tanpa menyukainya.

"Aku ada urusan," ujar Draco dingin lalu membawa tubuh Harry dengan mendorongnya lembut ke arah kamarnya.

"Benarkah? Apakah akan lama?" tanyanya kecewa.

"Tentu. Kau bisa datang di lain hari. Astoria," jawab Draco tegas.

Harry menatap wajah Draco dengan bingung.

"Baiklah," ujarnya sendu lalu meninggalkan Draco dan Harry.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau mengusirnya. Draco? Kau hanya perlu mengantarku ke kamarmu dan bisa bermain dengan gadis itu," ujar Harry pelan.

Draco tidak mempedulikan perkataan Harry dan terus mendorong tubuh kecil Harry menuju ke kamarnya.

'Blam'

Draco menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Ia harus waspada entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba.

Harry membuka jubahnya dengan tatapan heran. Berbeda dengan Draco yang membuka jubahnya lelah dan langsung duduk di atas kasur.

"Dray. kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ujar Harry kesal.

Draco menatap Harry sebentar.

"Anggap saja. Karna aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu," jawab Draco pelan.

Harry mengangkat satu alisnya heran. Setelah menaruh jubahnya untuk digantung ia berjalan kearah Draco.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan waktumu denganku kemarin. Dray," balas Harry.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan gadis itu?" tanya Draco tajam.

"Karna, dia sudah datang jauh untuk ke sini. Dray, lagi pula gadis itu cantik dan kau bisa bersamanya nanti," jawab Harry ragu.

Bersamanya?

Harry ragu untuk mengatakan itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga saat melihat gadis itu yang sedih karna jawaban Draco membuat hatinya luluh.

Draco tertawa pelan.

"Bersamanya? Maksudmu hingga pernikahan nanti aku dengannya?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hatiku?" tanya Draco dengan suara tercekat.

"Eh?" beo Harry bingung.

"Bagaimana dengan hatiku yang menyukaimu? Arry," tanya Draco tajam sekaligus kesal.

Harry menatap ke arah Draco dengan bingung lalu menyentuh pipi Draco lembut.

"Menyukai apa maksudmu? Dray. Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai sahabat bukan? Kau tidak perlu khawa-"

'Set'

Draco menarik tangan Harry dengan kuat hingga menibani tubuh Draco. Harry tersentak pelan berusaha untuk bangkit namun, gagal karna Draco menahannya.

"Bagaimana jika rasa sayang itu bukan sebagai sahabat. Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Draco. Namun, tak butuh waktu lama Harry tersenyum cerah.

"Apa maksudmu sebagai adik? saudara? kakak? Ayah? Paman? Tapi kau terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang ayah dan pa-"

"As Lover," potong Draco dengan cepat.

Wajah Harry memerah seketika saat mendengar pernyataan Draco terlebih jarak wajah Harry dari wajah Draco terbilang cukup dekat, hanya berjarak 5 centi.

"Jangan bercanda! Dray," perintah Harry tajam.

"Aku tidak bercanda Harry. Aku menyukaimu," ulang Draco lagi.

"Ini tidak lucu! Dra-"

Draco langsung mencium bibir Harry dengan cepat. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menahan tekuk Harry untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Harry masih membuka kedua matanya lebar sambil menatap kedua mata Draco yang terpejam.

Ciuman Draco kali ini tidak lembut seperti dihutan. Terlalu kasar dan terburu-buru.

Draco menghisap bibir itu dengan kuat, mengigit kecil bibir Harry yang mulai terbuka dan berniat protes Draco tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Harry.

Dalam hitungan detik posisinya kini telah berubah dengan Draco yang ada di atas tubuh Harry.

Harry terus meronta agar Draco melepaskannya. Namun, Draco tidak melepaskan tubuh Harry dengan mudahnya.

Draco yang masih kesal dengan jawaban Harry, ia tidak melepaskan Harry saat ini. satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Harry diatas kepalanya dan satu tangan lagi ia mulai membuka kancing kemeja Harry.

"Enghh.. Dray.. Ber- Ber.. Hen.. Ti.." ujar Harry di sela ciumannya.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menciumnya di leher Harry, membuat beberapa tanda di sana yang akan berbekas untuk waktu yang lama.

Tangannya tidak berhenti sampai disana hingga seluruh kancing kemeja itu terbuka.

Ciuman Draco mulai berpindah turun kebawah kedadanya.

"Hiks... Kumohon Dray. Berhenti," lirih Harry dengan terisak.

Draco tersentak pelan lalu menatap wajah Harry yang sudah memerah sempurna akibat menangis bercampur malu.

"Aku mohon," lirihnya kembali dengan suara tercekat.

Draco kembali memerhatikan bibir Harry yang sudah membengkak karna ciumannya, bahkan ujung bibirnya berdarah karna ciuman Draco yang kasar.

Draco langsung memeluk tubuh Harry erat. Tidak mempedulikan junior yang dibawah sana yang sudah bangun.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan. Hingga ia terjatuh tidur.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium kening Harry lembut.

"Maafkan aku. Harry, seharusnya aku mengerti dirimu," ujar Draco lalu bangkit dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk menidurkan juniornya kembali.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

Narcissa menepuk tangannya senang lalu menatap kearah ruangan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sempurna," ujarnya senang.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Harry sekamar dengan Draco? Cissa," tanya Lucius cemas.

"Karna ruangan ini belum rapih. Lucius," jawab Narcissa tenang.

"Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal yang aneh di sana?" tanya Lucius horor sambil membayangkan hantu gentayangan James yang akan menerornya karna menghilangkan perjakaan anak semata wayangnya tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan.

Narcissa menggeleng pelan.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lucius, lagi pula kita dapat melihat keadaan Harry besok pagi," jelas Narcissa dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Lucius menghela napasnya pelan lalu mebawa istrinya ke kamar untuk istirahat.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	2. Bagian 2

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **THE KING OF THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM** **belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _Prev Chapter~_

 _"Kenapa kau membiarkan Harry sekamar dengan Draco? Cissa," tanya Lucius cemas._

 _"Karna ruangan ini belum rapih. Lucius," jawab Narcissa tenang._

 _"Bagaimana jika mereka melakukan hal yang aneh di sana?" tanya Lucius horor sambil membayangkan hantu gentayangan James yang akan menerornya karna menghilangkan perjakaan anak semata wayangnya tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan._

 _Narcissa menggeleng pelan._

 _"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Lucius, lagi pula kita dapat melihat keadaan Harry besok pagi," jelas Narcissa dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya._

 _Lucius menghela napasnya pelan lalu mebawa istrinya ke kamar untuk istirahat._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Lucius meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Disampingnya ada Narcissa yang sama halnya meminum tehnya dengan anggun.

Sesekali para pelayan akan menaruh segala macam hidangan makanan yang di taruh di atas meja.

"DRACO!" teriak seseorang di pagi hari.

Lucius hampir saja tersedak minumannya saat mendengar jeritan seseorang yang berasal dari kamar Draco.

Severus menghela napasnya pelan dan langsung berjalan menuju ke ruangannya untuk mengambil ramuan.

Narcissa dan Lucius dengan cepat berjalan ke arah kamar Draco.

'Brak'

'Grep'

Harry memeluk tubuh Narcissa dengan erat.

"Harry?" panggil Narcissa heran.

Lucius menatap tajam ke arah Draco yang hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya tanpa baju atasannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Son," tanya Lucius sambil menahan emosinya.

"Apa? Harry menendangku," jawab Draco malas sambil menatap Harry yang masih memeluk Narcissa erat.

Lucius terus menatap anak semata wayangnya itu tajam. Apa yang akan dikatakan James di sana?

Mungkin James akan menghantui dirinya di alam mimpi karna Draco telah melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada anak kesayangannya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku salah, maafkan aku Mom, Dad, Arry," ujar Draco menyesal.

Lucius menghela napasnya pelan lalu meminta Narcissa untuk membawa Harry ke kamarnya.

"Jaga perilakumu. Son, Jika tidak. Aku akan membawa Harry kembali ke hutan," anacam Lucius tegas.

Draco menelan ludahnya sulit sekaligus menatap horor ke arah ayahnya.

"Tidak akan terulang. Dad," balas Draco pelan.

Lucius menangangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Satu lagi. Pakailah bajumu, kau terlihat bukan seperti seorang Malfoy," ujar Lucius dingin sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan.

Memang salahnya karna melakukan hal tiba-tiba pada Harry kemarin. Namun, ia juga kesal karna Harry mengatakan dengan mudahnya jika ia dapat menikahi Astoria ataupun mencintainya.

Dan kejadian tadi pagi, mungkin Harry terkejut karna terbangun dengan posisi dipeluk Draco yang keadaannya tidak memakai baju atasannya sehingga terlihat tubuh bagian atas dan perutnya yang sudah terbentuk sempurna.

Draco mengambil sebuah handuk lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Meyakinkan Harry jika dirinya mencintainya akan sangat sulit.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

Narcissa tersenyum saat melihat perubahan pada diri Harry setelah meminum ramuan yang diberikan Severus padanya.

"Aunt Cissy. Kenapa aku harus menyamar lagi?" tanya Harry dengan kesal sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Narcissa tersenyum lalu meminta Severus untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu ia memilihkan sebuah gaun putih yang terlihat sederhana namun terdapat sebuah gambar ukiran dibawah dan pergelangan tangannya.

Gaun itu memang sederhana, namun terlihat anggun di saat bersamaan.

Narcissa memeluk erat tubuh Harry yang kecil.

"Aku sangat senang. Harry, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang putri," ujar Narcissa bahagia.

Harry mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum.

"Aunt. Cissy belum menjawab pertanyaannku," ujar Harry.

Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyentuhkan pipi Harry dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kami ingin menyembunyikanmu dari orang-orang yang mengincar nyawamu. Harry," jelas Narcissa lembut.

Harry menatap ke arah Narcissa dengan bingung.

"Mengincar nyawaku? Tapi aku tidak mengingat pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan pada seseorang. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang lain selain Hagrid dan-"

"Aku mengerti. Harry, dan kau tidak perlu tau orang-orang itu sekarang. Selama kau di sini, kamu akan selalu aman,"

Harry mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum.

"Jadi, selama kau menggunakan ramuan ini. Siapa namamu Harry?" tanya Narcissa dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Eraldia. Emeraldia," jawab Harry pelan.

Narcissa mengangguk lalu mengajak Harry ke ruang makan.

Dalam perjalanannya, Narcissa tiada henti bercerita panjang pada Harry sekaligus menatap Harry gemas saat Harry mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Harry a.k.a Emeraldia hanya dapat menjawab pertanyaan Narcissa dengan gumaman ataupun anggukan karna Narcissa menceritakannya dengan semangat sekaligus kedua mata yang berbinar.

Sehingga, ia tidak tega untuk memotong cerita Narcissa.

"Setelah ini. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah taman, Eraldia. Pasti kau akan senang saat melihatnya," ujar Narcissa lembut.

Emeraldi mengangguk mengerti.

'Ceklek'

Pintu itu terbuka oleh pelayan.

Dengan anggun Narcissa melangkahkan kakinya ke salah satu kursi di sana, Sedangkan Emeraldia duduk di samping Draco dengan canggung.

"Eraldia. Aku-"

'Trang'

Sendok terjatuh saat Emeraldi terkejut mendengar suara Draco di sampingnya.

"Ma- Maafkan aku," lirih Emeraldia pelan.

Draco melihat Emeraldia yang terdiam karna tingkahnya yang gugup saat duduk di samping Draco. Kejadian semalam sekaligus tadi pagi terus terbayang diingatannya.

Lucius menatap tajam ke arah Draco yang menganggu suasana sarapan paginya.

Draco mengenggam tangan mungil itu dengan lembut. Ia dapat merasakan Emeraldia tersentak kecil saat Draco mengenggam tangannya.

"Aku minta maaf," lirih Draco pelan.

Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak ingin orang yang ia sayang benci padanya.

Emeraldia menatap ke arah Draco lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Dray," ujar Emeraldia pelan.

Narcissa tersenyum saat melihat interaksi keduanya.

Lucius terbatuk pelan untuk mengintrupsi keduanya yang dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Narcissa karna menganggu kegiatan Draco dan Harry yang sedang menyamar menjadi Emeraldia.

"Sebaiknya kalian habiskan sarapan kalian," ujar Lucius dingin lalu kembali memakan sarapannya.

Emeraldia mengangguk malu karna sejak tadi kegiatannya diperhatikan oleh orang tua Draco.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

'Brak'

Astoria menatap ke arah dua orang tuanya tidak terima.

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya pada temanku. Jika aku akan bertunangan dengan Pangeran Draco," ujar Astoria tidak terima.

Daphne memijat keningnya pelan ia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya menjadi seorang gadis yang keras kepala.

"Astoria! Mereka orang tuamu. Jaga perkataanmu," perintah Daphne tajam.

"Tidak. Kak, kau harus tau impianku menikah dengan pewaris Malfoy itu," ujar Astoria dengan sendu.

Daphne menatap adiknya jengah. Ia tahu akan keobsesian adiknya saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pewaris Malfoy itu.

"Astoria. Keputusannya ada di tangan Draco. Jika kau ingin melanjutkan pertunanganmu dengannya. Kau harus bisa membuatnya yakin," ujar sang ibu lembut.

Astoria tersenyum saat mendengar pernyataan dari ibunya.

"Kau benar. Mom, Belum ada gadis yang berinteraksi dengan Draco sedekat aku. Dan tidak ada yang mengalahkan pesonaku bukan?" tanya Astoria dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Daphne memang mengakui adiknya cantik. Namun kini ia mulai meragukan kewarasan adiknya yang terobsesi dengan pewaris keluarga Malfoy.

Ia tidak buta saat melihat tingkah Pewaris Malfoy dengan adiknya itu. Dari tatapan Draco saja ia tidak menyukai Astoria berbeda dengan adiknya yang menatap Draco dengan kedua mata berbinar sekaligus penuh cinta.

Daphne berharap jika Astoria cepat sadar akan usahanya yang sia-sia.

"Astoria. Aku harap kau berhenti memimpikan pewaris Malfoy itu," ujar Daphne dingin.

'Deg'

Kedua bola mata Astoria membulat seketika saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya sendiri. Bukankah seorang kakak seharusnya mendukung?

Bukannya menyuruhnya berhenti saat ia sedang berusaha memenangkan hati seorang pangeran yang dipuja oleh banyak orang?

"Ada apa? Daph, bukannya kau harus mendukungku?" tanya Astoria dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku selalu mendukungmu jika kau melakukan hal yang baik. Tapi tidak kali ini Asto," ujar Daphne dingin.

"Kukira kau kakakku yang akan selalu mendukungku," desis Astoria tidak suka.

"Kau harus sadar. Astoria, Draco tidak menyukaimu," ujar Daphne tajam.

Daphne berharap jika adiknya tidak lagi mengejar hal yang mustahil. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang membuatnya jatuh dan sakit.

Mungkin saja Astoria akan dendam dengan seseorang pilihan Draco nantinya.

Daphne menggeleng kuat, ia berharap jika Astoria tidak melakukan hal yang gila ataupun membuat semua orang terlibat hanya karna ulahnya.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	3. Bagian 3

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** _ **Jk. Rowling**_

 **THE KING OF THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM belongs to** _**Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

 _Prev Chapter~_

 _Kedua bola mata Astoria membulat seketika saat mendengar perkataan kakaknya sendiri. Bukankah seorang kakak seharusnya mendukung?_

 _Bukannya menyuruhnya berhenti saat ia sedang berusaha memenangkan hati seorang pangeran yang dipuja oleh banyak orang?_

 _"Ada apa? Daph, bukannya kau harus mendukungku?" tanya Astoria dengan tatapan terkejut._

 _"Aku selalu mendukungmu jika kau melakukan hal yang baik. Tapi tidak kali ini Asto," ujar Daphne dingin._

 _"Kukira kau kakakku yang akan selalu mendukungku," desis Astoria tidak suka._

 _"Kau harus sadar. Astoria, Draco tidak menyukaimu," ujar Daphne tajam._

 _Daphne berharap jika adiknya tidak lagi mengejar hal yang mustahil. Ia tidak ingin adiknya terjatuh ke dasar jurang yang membuatnya jatuh dan sakit._

 _Mungkin saja Astoria akan dendam dengan seseorang pilihan Draco nantinya._

 _Daphne menggeleng kuat, ia berharap jika Astoria tidak melakukan hal yang gila ataupun membuat semua orang terlibat hanya karna ulahnya._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Narcissa tersenyum saat melihat Emeraldia yang sedang serius menanam sebuah bibit tanaman yang diberikan olehnya.

Narcissa meminta tanaman itu ditanam di dalam kebunnya untuk menambah koleksinya.

"Aunt. Cissy, kenapa sangat menyukai bunga?" tanya Emeraldia heran.

Narcissa tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah Emeraldia lembut.

"Mereka cantik. Eraldia, bunga-bunga itu memiliki berbagai macam jenis dan masing-masing jenis bunga terdapat khas tersendiri," jelas Narcissa.

Emeraldia mengangguk.

"Tapi, bukankah bunga itu akan mudah layu?" tanya Emeraldia kembali.

"Jika kita merawatnya dengan subngguh-sungguh. Bunga-bunga itu akan awet dan selalu tumbuh dengan indah. Eraldia," jelas Narcissa lagi.

Emeraldia mengangguk kembali lalu menatap kesekitarnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak berjalan-jalan di kerajaan Greyssia. Kau ingin berjalan-jalan?" tawar Narcissa lembut.

Emeraldia tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru langit terlihat cerah saat mendapatkan izin dari Narcissa untuk mengitari kerajaan Greyssia yang terkenal luas itu.

Narcissa tertawa pelan saat melihat punggung Emeraldia yang semakin lama menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun, ia masih dapat mendengar senandung merdu dari suara Emeraldia.

"Kau pasti juga sangat merindukannya? Ly," lirih Narcissa sendu.

Tatapannya kini tertuju pada tanaman yang ditanam Emeraldia telah tertanam rapih.

Kedua mata Narcissa kembali berbinar senang.

"Aku masih merasakan jika aku memiliki seorang putri secantik itu," ujar Narcissa senang.

Para pelayan yang tidak jauh dari kebun Narcissa tersenyum senang saat melihat Ratunya bahagia.

Semua itu berkat kedatangan Gadis yang mereka belum ketahui asal usulnya. Namun, ia percaya jika gadis itu adalah gadis yang istimewa. Karna keluarga Malfoy mau membawanya ke kerajaan Greyssia.

Walaupun ada beberapa yang menyukai keberadaan Emeraldia. Ada juga yang membenci keberadaan Emeraldia di kerajaan itu.

Tatapan iri sekaligus perasaan dengki karna Emeraldia gadis yang tidak mereka ketahui asal usulnya dapat selalu bersama dan berdekatan dengan keluarga Malfoy. Terlebih pewaris Malfoy yang menjadi populer dikalangan para gadis.

 _ **~The King of The Kingdom Emeraldia~**_

Draco berjalan dengan wajah yang dingin seperti biasanya. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan sapaan yang diucapkan para pelayan ataupun pengawalnya yang ia lewati.

Tatapan matanya terus menjelajahi disekeliling tempat yang sejak tadi ia lewati, namun nihil.

Ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok yang sejak tadi di carinya. Dan berharap jika Astoria tidak berkunjung hari ini, ia sangat lelah untuk menghadapi gadis keras kepala itu.

Berbicara soal gadis yang keras kepala. Mungkin Draco lupa dengan satu orang yang sama keras kepalanya.

"Hai. Draco," sapa Theo semangat sambil menepuk punggung Draco keras.

Draco menatap tajam ke arah Theo yang hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Draco tajam.

Pans mendelikkan bahunya tidak peduli, dan memilih bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Ayolah Drackie~ Kita main bersama. Oh, dimana Aunt Cissa? Aku belum bertemu dengannya," tanya Pans saat mengingat sesuatu.

Draco menghela napasnya lelah.

"Aku tidak tau," balas Draco tidak peduli.

"Kau dingin sekali Draco. Bahkan udara pagipun tidak sedingin dirimu," sindir Blaise pelan.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Ia hanya ingin mencari sosok pujaan hatinya. Bukannya bertemu dengan trio sekawan dengan sifat yang bertolak belakang.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Draco kembali.

"Kita bermain. Drackie~ Kita belum bermain lagi setelah kau menghilang di hutan itu," jawab Pans tenang.

Draco menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Pergilah. Aku sedang ada urusan," ujar Draco singkat lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman mungkin saja sosok pujaan hatinya ada bersama dengan Narcissa yang mengajaknya berkebun.

Pans dengan cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Draco.

"Bagaimana jika kau memceritakan pengalamanmu di hutan itu? Apakah ada tempat yang menarik?" tanya Pans semangat.

Theo dan Blaise tertawa saat melihat Draco yang diserang pertanyaan sekaligus diganggu oleh Pans.

Draco menatap 2 sekawan itu dengan tatapan tajam. Yang membuat kedua orang itu seletika menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan. Pans, itu hanya sebuah hutan," balas Draco malas.

Pans menatap Draco penuh selidik.

"Kau yakin? Penduduk bilang jika ada yang aneh dengan hutan itu. Seharusnya ada hal yang menarik di hutan itu! Dan kau tau? Kabarnya kerajaan Emeraldia berdekatan dengan hutan itu. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya ya?" pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan Pans membuat Draco menatap ke arah Pans terkejut.

Bagaimana ada orang yang mengetahui letak kerajaan Emeraldia yang telah lama menghilang bertahun-tahun?

Hanya kerajaan Greyssia dan penduduk Emeraldia yang menghilang yang mengetahui letak Kerajaan Emeraldia itu sendiri.

Terlebih yang mengatakan itu adalah Pans yang belajar History tentang kerajaan-kerajaan masa lalu sesuai mood dan keinginannya.

"Bagaimana kau yakin. Jika Kerajaan Emeraldia berada di dekat hutan itu. Pans?" tanya Draco tenang.

Pans mendelikkan bahu tidak peduli lalu kembali berpikir.

"Aku pernah mendapatkan tugas untuk merangkum history kerajaan hilang itu," jawab Pans sambil mengingat kembali.

Draco memgangguk mengerti. Pantas saja Pans tau letak kerajaan Emeraldia itu.

Theo dan Blaise terlihat mengagumi kebun bunga yang dirawat ibunya.

"Hei Draco. Bolehkan kupetik bunga ini satu?" tanya Theo iseng.

Draco mengangguk.

"Boleh saja. Jika kau telah mendapatkan izin dari Mom. Asal kalian tau saja, Ratu Narcissa tidak akan suka jika salah satu tanamannya dirusak ataupun bunganya dipetik tanpa alasan," jelas Draco lalu tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah kedua temannya yang terlihat horor.

Theo kembali melangkahkan kakinya mundur secara perlahan begitupun dengan Blaise yang tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman kasih sayang dari Narcissa.

Sebenarnya hukuman Narcissa tidak pernah sulit ataupun melelahkan.

Namun, siapapun yang terkena hukumannya, harus memakai sebuah gaun yang dimiliki Narcissa.

Mengingat hukumannya saja membuat bulu kuduk Blaise dan Theo berdiri seketika.

Draco tertawa pelan saat melihat ekspresi keduanya yang saat ini mustahil hukuman itu akan berlaku karna adanya kehadiran Emeraldia.

Draco kembali mendengarkan ocehan panjang dari Pans. Ia lebih suka mendengarkan dibanding menjawab karna cerita yang dibawa Pans sangat membosankan.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba di taman yang lebih jauh dari kebun milik Narcissa melainkan lebih dekat dengan sebuah danau yang ada di sana.

Terdapat pohon besar sekaligus rindang di sana, sangat cocok untuk beristiraat ataupun menghilangkan penat.

Mereka bereempat berjalan ke arah pohon itu, Draco tidak akan menolak karna ia juga lelah karna tidak menemukan sosok pujaan hatinya sejak tadi.

Mungkin, istirahat sejenak dengan tertidur di bawah pohon adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

"Wow. Beautifull," gumam Blaise dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

"An Angel," tambah Theo dengan senang.

"Siapa gadis ini? Dray, dia sangat cantik sekaligus manis," pekik Pans senang layaknya anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

Draco menatap sosok yang menjadi pembicaraan ketiga temannya itu.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang keemasan bersamaan dengan sinar matahari yang memantul ke arah rambutnya membuat rambut itu berkilau indah.

Bahkan kulitnya terlihat putih lembut dengan gaun putih sederhana namun terlihat anggun di saat bersamaan yang terbalut indah ditubuhnya.

Hanya tinggal menambahkan sebuah mahkota indah dirambutnya dan semua orang akan mengenalnya jika ia adalah seorang Putri dari keluarga Malfoy.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan.

Ia tidak menyangka sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya kini tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya di bawah pohon.

"Siapa namanya? Dray," tanya Pans antusias yang diikuti anggukan semangat dari Theo dan Blaise.

Draco hanya dapat memijat keningnya pelan saat berhadapan dengan 3 sekawan itu.

Kenapa mereka harus bertemu dengan Emeraldia di saat yang tidak tepat?

Draco berharap jika hari ini cepat berakhir saja.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	4. Bagian 4

**HARRY POTTER belongs to**

 **THE KING OF THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is** _ **Draco x Harry**_ _(Drarry)_

* * *

 _Prev Chapter~_

 _Draco menghela napasnya pelan._

 _Ia tidak menyangka sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya kini tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya di bawah pohon._

 _"Siapa namanya? Dray," tanya Pans antusias yang diikuti anggukan semangat dari Theo dan Blaise._

 _Draco hanya dapat memijat keningnya pelan saat berhadapan dengan 3 sekawan itu._

 _Kenapa mereka harus bertemu dengan Emeraldia di saat yang tidak tepat?_

 _Draco berharap jika hari ini cepat berakhir saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kedua mata itu terbuka perlahan memperlihat warna biru langit yang terlihat cerah itu.

Menatap 4 orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran.

"Draco. Siapa mereka?" tanya Emeraldia bingung.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan terpaksa memperkenalkan Emeraldia dengan 3 sekawan itu walaupun ia tidak rela.

"Gadis ini bernama Pansy Parkinson," ujar Draco sambil menunjuk kearah Pans yang tersenyum senang ke arah Emeraldia lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Pans,"

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sebelah Pans ada Theordo Nott dan sampingnya lagi Blaise Zabini," lanjut Draco demgan berat.

Blaise dan Theo berebut untuk mendapatkan salaman lebih dulu dari Emeraldia.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Blaise,"

"Panggil saja Theo,"

Puas berselaman dengan Emeraldia.

"Emeraldia. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Eraldia," ujar Emerladia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyuman manis menghias wajahnya.

Draco menatap tajam kearah 3 sekawan itu yang menatap ke arah Emeraldia dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Kenapa kalian ada di luar?" tanya Emeraldia bingung.

"Er- Itu-.. Kita-"

Emeraldia menatap kearah Theo dan Blaise dengan bingung.

"Kita sedang berjalan-jalan Eraldia," ujar Pans sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk kedalam? Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk kalian," ajak Emeraldia.

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk setuju. Yang dibalas dengan kekehan kecil yang justru mengalun merdu dari suaranya.

Emerldia berjalan lebih dulu lalu disusul Theo yang berada di kanan Emeraldia dan Blaise di sebelah kiri.

Draco menatap tajam kearah Blaise dan Theo.

"Aku tidak tau jika ada seorang putri yang sangat cantik di kerajaanmu. Draco," ujar Pans lalu tertawa pelan.

Draco tidak menjawab melainkan berjalan menyusul Emerladia yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan.

"Mungkin, Blaise dan Theo juga menyukainya," tebak Pans sambil melirik kearah Draco yang tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan membunuh dengan aura mencekam disekitarnya.

Pans terkekeh geli. Ia sangat tau sifat Draco, wajar saja jika Draco lebih menyukai gadis itu dibandingkan Astoria.

Gadis itu memang sama cantiknya dengan Astoria, namun keramahan dan kebaikan gadis itu lebih tulus dibandingkan Astoria yang dibuat-buat.

Walaupun seperti itu. Pans masih bisa merasakan aura kebangsawanan yang melekat di gadis itu sekaligus terlihat anggun di saat bersamaan.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

Tatapan Theo dan Blaise terus terarah ke sosok yang kini ada dihadapannya sambil meminum tehnya anggun. Disampingnya ada Draco yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua.

"Eraldia. Aku baru bertemu denganmu di disini, kamu berasal dari mana?" tanya Theo membuka percakapan.

Bahkan Blaise yang suka mencuri waktu untuk tertidur kini menajamkan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Emeraldia dan menawarkan diri ke orang tuanya sebagai calon menantu.

"Aku-"

"Jauh. Asal tempat ia tinggal sangat jauh, akan membutuhkan waktu 3 hari 2 malam untuk sampai," sela Draco dingin.

Theo menulikan pendengarannya seketika, tidak mempedulikan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Draco.

"Eraldia. Apa kamu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih?" tanya Blaise yang kini menatap Emeraldia dengan kedua mata yang berbinar.

Draco hampir tersedak minumannya dan bersikap tidak malfoy-ish sekali. Bisa-bisa ia dicoret dari pewaris Malfoy.

"Bel-"

"Tentu saja. Sudah, kau tidak melihatku?" tanya Draco angkuh dengan cepat ia memeluk Emeraldia dengan satu tangannya.

Emeraldia menatap tajam ke arah Draco, ia tidak suka diperlakukan seorang gadis walaupun ia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis.

"Lepaskan! Draco," perintah Emeraldia tajam dengan setengah berbisik.

Draco menjawabnya dengan menyeringai tipis sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

'Bugh'

Emeraldia memukul Draco tepat dikepalanya yang berhasil membuat pewaris Malfoy itu meringkuk kesakitan.

Pans menatap ke arah Emeraldia dengan tatapan berbinar karna dapat memukul kepala Draco dengan mudah.

"Kami tidak membutuhkan jawabnmu. Draco, kami bertanya pada Emerldia," ujar Theo pelan. Dengan anggukan setuju dari Blaise.

"Aku belum memiliki kekasih. Blaise," jawab Emeraldia lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta dansa yang di selenggarakan malam nanti? Eraldia, kau akan datang dengan siapa?" tanya Blaise dan Theo secara bersamaan lalu mereka memandang satu sama lain dengan tajam.

Emeraldia menatap ke arah mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku-"

"Aunt. Cissy, sudah menemukan pasangan yang cocok untukmu, Eraldia," ujar Narcissa tepat berada dibelakang Emeraldia dan Draco.

"Eh?" beo Emeraldia dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah Mom. Biarkan Emeraldia memilih pasangannya sendiri, aku akan ke perpustakaan ada informasi yang ingin kucari," ujar Draco dingin dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Emeraldia menatap bersalah ke arah Draco karna sudah memukulnya tadi.

"Dengan siapa? Aunt Cissa," tanya Theo sopan.

"Seseorang," jawab Narcissa lalu tertawa pelan saat mengingat rencananya.

Pans melihat punggung Draco dengan tertawa kecil.

"Dan Eraldia. Sebaiknya kau menyusul Draco, Aunt. Cissy takut ia lupa waktu saat berada di perpustakaan," ujar Narcissa lembut.

Emeraldia terdiam sebentar sambil memainkan jarinya. Sesekali ia akan menatap ke arah pintu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Tapi-"

"Draco akan mendengarkanmu,"

Emeraldia mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

"Aunt. Cissa, aku kira tidak ada seorang gadis secantik itu di sini," ujar Theo dengan heran.

"Bukankah Astoria juga cantik?" tanya Blaise.

Narcissa tersenyum sambil melihat 3 sekawan di hadapannya.

"Emeraldia belum lama tinggal di sini. Wajar jika kalian baru melihatnya," jawab Narcissa.

Pans mengangguk mengerti.

"Aunt. Cissa, apakah acara itu berlangsung malam ini?" tanya Pans dengan semangat.

Narcissa mengangguk.

"Benar. Pans, jangan lupa berpakaian yang cantik," saran Narcissa.

Pans mengangguk.

"Aku pamit pulang. Aunt Cissa, aku akan mulai bersiap sore ini. Selamat sore," pamit Pans sopan lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Theo dan Blaise ikut pamit untuk bersiap acara nanti malam.

Narcissa tersenyum lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruang untuk mencari gaun yang cocok untuk Emeraldia.

Mengingat rencananya untuk acara malam ini. Membuatnya terus tersenyum senang entah apa yang diberikan reaksi keduanya, Narcissa tidak sabar untuk menantikannya.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

Draco kembali membuka lembaran kertas baru di hadapannya. Ia yakin jika informasi tentang Kerajaan Emeraldia itu tersimpan di sana.

Draco membaca buku itu dengan satu persatu kata teliti.

"Dray," panggil Emeraldi lembut.

Draco tidak mempedulikan panggilan itu dan terus membaca bukunya.

"Maafkan aku. Yang telah memukulmu tadi," sesal Emeraldia.

Tatapannya kini terarah pada Draco yang masih sibuk membaca satu persatu kata dengan cermat seakan tidak ingin ada yang terlewatkan satupun.

Emeraldia berjalan hingga sampai dihadapan Draco.

"Apa kamu masih marah padaku?" tanya Emeraldia dengan menaruh tangannya diatas buku yang dibaca Draco.

Draco menatap Emeraldia sebentar lalu menghela napasnya pelan. Mengenggam tangan itu lembut lalu menatap mata birunya.

"Ya. Aku marah, karna kau memukulku," ujar Draco terus terang.

Emeraldia menatap bersalah ke arah Draco.

"Maafkan aku. Dray, tindakanmu terlalu terburu-buru dan aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah. Eraldia," potong Draco sambil memdesah lelah lalu menutup buku itu dan berniat membawanya ke kamar.

Draco berdiri dan mulai melewati Emerladia.

'Set'

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku? Dray," tanya Emeraldia sungguh-sungguh.

Draco tersenyum miring saat mendengar tawaran yang diberikan Emeraldia.

"Benarkah?" tanya Draco kini menatap Emeraldia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak 5 centi.

"Asal kau memaafkanku," jawab Emeraldia serius.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman," ujar Draco cepat.

Emeraldia menatap ke arah Draco dengan terkejut.

"Jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," balas Draco seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Emeraldia saat ini.

Emeraldia mencium pipi Draco dengan cepat.

"Bukan di pipi. Arry, melainkan di bibir," goda Draco sambil memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa nama penyamarannya.

'Bugh'

Draco terjatuh sambil menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Kau memang mesum! Malfoy. Dasar Ferret sialan!" Teriak Emeraldia dengan kesal lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Draco tertawa pelan lalu kembali meringis saat merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya akibat pukulan Emeraldia.

Menggoda pujaan hatinya memang menyenangkan. Walaupun ia harus mendapatkan efek sampingnya untuk terkena pukulan.

 _ **Tbc**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	5. Bagian 5

**HARRY POTTER belongs to** __

 **THE KING OF THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

 **PAIR is Draco x Harry** (Drarry)

.

.

Prev Chapter~

 _Draco tersenyum miring saat mendengar tawaran yang diberikan Emeraldia._

 _"Benarkah?" tanya Draco kini menatap Emeraldia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak 5 centi._

 _"Asal kau memaafkanku," jawab Emeraldia serius._

 _"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman," ujar Draco cepat._

 _Emeraldia menatap ke arah Draco dengan terkejut._

 _"Jika kau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," balas Draco seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Emeraldia saat ini._

 _Emeraldia mencium pipi Draco dengan cepat._

 _"Bukan di pipi. Arry, melainkan di bibir," goda Draco sambil memanggil nama kecilnya tanpa nama penyamarannya._

 _'Bugh'_

 _Draco terjatuh sambil menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut sakit._

 _"Kau memang mesum! Malfoy. Dasar Ferret sialan!" Teriak Emeraldia dengan kesal lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya dengan wajah yang memerah._

 _Draco tertawa pelan lalu kembali meringis saat merasakan sakit di pipi kirinya akibat pukulan Emeraldia._

 _Menggoda pujaan hatinya memang menyenangkan. Walaupun ia harus mendapatkan efek sampingnya untuk terkena pukulan._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The Next Chapter~**_

Narcissa menatap gaun pilihannya lalu mengangguk dengan senang.

Melangkahkan kembali kakinya untuk ke arah kamar Draco. Mungkin saja Emeraldia sudah berbaikan.

'Bruk'

Narcissa menatap sosok yang menabraknya tadi.

"Maafkan aku," lirihnya pelan.

Narcissa tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang menabraknya adalah Emeraldia yang tengah menatap horror.

"Ada apa? Eraldia. Apakah Draco menjahilimu lagi?" Tanya Narcissa lalu tertawa pelan, melihat wajah Emeraldia yang masih pucat pasi. Setelah pergi dari perpustakaan.

Emeraldia menatap serius kearah Narcissa yang membuat wanita itu bingung.

"Bolehkah aku tidur di ruang tamu saja?" Tanya Emeraldia dengan tatapan penuh harap yang dijawab dengan kekehan lembut Narcissa.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," ujar Narcissa lembut, membantah permintaan Emeraldia yang terus menatapnya penuh harap.

Ekspresi Emeraldia berubah menjadi kesal sekaligus kecewa. Gagal meminta izin pada _Lady Malfoy._ Melihat ekspresi Emeraldia yang merengut membuat Narcissa tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Aku sudah meminta salah satu pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Setelah acara nanti, bagaimana jika kita mengunjungi kamarmu? Jika kamar itu telah bersih dan rapih. Kau bisa menggunakannya," usul Narcissa membuat manik biru cerah itu berbinar penuh terima kasih.

"Terima kasih," balas Emeraldia tersenyum senang yang di jawab anggukan Narcissa.

Narcissa bertepuk tangan pelan saat mengingat aktivitasnya yang belum selesai.

"Ayo kita cari pakaian yang cocok untukmu. Eraldia," ajak Narcissa ceria yang dijawab tatapan horror Emeraldia itu sendiri.

Demi apa? Ia harus menggunakan gaun buatan _HandMade_ Lily dan Narcissa. Membayangkannya saja, membuat Emeraldia menelan ludahnya sulit. Entah gaun apa yang sedang disiapkan untuknya.

Harga diri Harry sebagai seorang laki-laki telah ternodai, sejak ia menyamar sekaligus berpenampilan sebagai seorang putri kerajaan di istana _Greyssia._

'Kapan mimpi buruk ini akan berakhir?' batinnya lelah.

Walaupun harus ia akui jika dirinya berpenampilan sempurna menjadi seorang gadis layaknya putri bangsawan. Bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah menjadi seorang pangeran _Eemeraldia_ yang dicari keberadaannya.

Tentu saja dari itu, Harry tidak ingin disamakan dengan seorang gadis. Harry hanya seorang laki-laki tulen yang menjadi korban karna harus berpenampilan menjadi seorang gadis.

"Eraldia?"

Harry kembali berpikir. Jika saja ia dapat menemukan penghianat keluarganya, mungkin ia dapat menghentikan permainan petak umpatnya. Dan ia bisa bebas menggunakan identitas aslinya tanpa nyawanya terancam. Termasuk nyawa orang-orang tidak bersalah disekitarnya.

"Harry," panggil Narcissa dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan karna Harry yang sedang menyamar menjadi Emeraldia hanya melamun. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Narcissa sejak tadi.

"Ah. Maaf Aunt Cissy. Tiba-tiba saja aku memikirkan sesuatu," jawab Emeraldia ragu lalu kembali terdiam, menatap lurus kearah depan.

Narcissa menatap khawatir kearah Emeraldia.

"Apakah ada yang menganggumu?" Tanya Narcissa lembut, berharap jika Emeraldia akan menjawab jujur padanya.

Emeraldia menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aunt Cissy," jawab Emeraldia pelan. Narcissa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak akan memaksa Emeraldia untuk menjawab pertanyannya.

"Gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu. Bagaimana jika kau berganti?" saran Narcissa lembut yang dijawab anggukan Emeraldia dan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakiannnya.

Sebuah gaun putih _gading_ hasil buatan Lily dan Narcissa semasa Lily masih hidup.

"Aku harap. Kau dapat menceritakannya semuanya padaku. Harry,"

.

.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

.

.

Sesekali Draco akan merapihkan jas yang sedang dipakainya. Bahkan, saat jas yang dipakainya sudah rapihpun, tetap ia rapihkan kembali. Ia tidak ingin menjelekkan nama keluarga 'Malfoy' karna penampilannya yang tidak sempurna, walaupun ia memiliki tujuan tersendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di depan cermin? Son," Tanya Lucius heran. Bahkan Lucius hampir melupakan jika anaknya adalah seorang laki-laki. Bukanlah seorang perempuan yang takut penampilannya akan rusak.

"Aku hanya memastikan penampilanku, Dad. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan keluargaku. Hanya karna penampilanku," jawab Draco tenang.

Lucius menatap curiga.

"Katakan saja jika kau ingin terlihat menarik di hadapan Harry. Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu, son. Semakin lama, kau bersikap jauh dari sifat keluarga Malfoy,"sindir Lucius geli lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Lucius tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa? Anaknya berubah hanya dalam waktu singkat. Apakah ia perlu mengadopsi seorang anak lagi untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Malfoy?

Lucius menggeleng pelan. Bisa-bisa Narcissalah yang akan mengamuk padanya. Lucius sadar saat ini, jika cinta dapat membuat sifat seseorang berubah, sekalipun itu pada seorang 'Malfoy' yang selau terlihat dingin ataupun tidak peduli sekitar.

Draco menatap pintu yang tertutup bersamaan dengan punggung sang ayah yang telah menghilang. Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan panik menghias jantungnya yang sejak tadi berdebar.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar akan dicoret dari keluarga Malfoy,"

.

.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

.

.

Sebuah ruangan luas yang selalu kosong itu. Kini disulap menjadi sedemikian rupa. Sehingga, menjadi sebuah ruangan pesta dansa yang indah, membuat setiap mata memandang dengan tatapan kagum saat memasuki ruangan itu.

Blaise datang bersamaan dengan Pans dan Theo. Berniat ingin datang bersama pasangan masing-masing. Justru datang bersama tanpa pasangan.

Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Theo padanya, "Ikatakan persahabatan lebih penting. Dibandingkan pasangan,"

Jawaban yang selalu digunakannya saat tidak membawa pasangan kesebuah acara.

Pans datang dengan gaun hijau tousca yang indah. Rambutnya digerai dengan kepangan kecil disamping kiri. Poninya, dijepit dengan jepitan rambut dengan warna senada gaunnya.

Blaise dan Theo memakai sepasang jas berwarna hitam. Tatapan mereka jatuh pada sosok yang sejak tadi sedang mencari seseorang.

"Drackie!" panggil Pans dengan nada yang tinggi lalu menghampiri Draco, mengabaikan pasangan mata yang mengarah padanya.

"Ah. Dia benar-benar ingin membuat dirinya, menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Theo malas yang dijawab anggukan setuju Blaise di sampingnya.

Namun, tak butuh waktu lama. Perhatian semua orang tertuju, pada sosok gadis bersurai pirang, yang berjalan dengan anggunya memasuki ruangan pesta dansa. Gaun berwarna biru cerah, melekat manis di tubuhnya, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai.

Berjalan tenang, dengan aura bangsawan yang terpencar jelas dari dirinya. Tak ada yang mengenal dirinya sebagai keluarga _Grenggrass_ yang terhormat. Bahkan, terdapat berita burung. Jika ia akan bertunangan dengan anak tunggal keluarga _Malfoy._

Dagunya terangkat dengan pandangan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lihat! Bukankah Astoria sangat cantik malam ini? Theo," Tanya Blaise menyikut Theo yang memandang malas.

"Tidak, Blaise. Aku masih menunggu malaikatku yang lebih cantik dari patung dengan _Foundation_ yang tebal itu," jawab Blaise mantap.

"Benarkah? Siapa itu? Aku kira kau tidak punya pasangan," balas Theo lalu ertawa pelan, mengejek Blaise yang memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Sayangnya, aku bukan tidak memiliki pasangan. Melainkan, _Single_ yang berasal dari pilihanku sendiri. Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu," ujar Blaise tenang.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Dan lagi, siapa malaikat yang kalian maksud? Sekalipun ada sosok malaikat yang kalian kagumin itu. Malaikat itu tidak akan menemui kalian. Manusia saja tidak ada yang menjadi pasangan kalian," Pans tidah habis pikir dengan pemikiran kedua sahabat konyolnya.

Bukannya ia menerima nasib karna belum memiliki seorang kekasih yang menjadi tambatan kasih sayangnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti aliran waktu. Lagi pula, bukankah jodoh sudah ada yang mengatur?

Jika Ia bertemu dengan jodohnya suatu saat nanti, barulah ia akan memperjuangkan cinta itu. Tanpa Pans sadari, ia masih belum mengerti. Dimana letak cinta nafsu dan cinta sejati. Apa yang diharuskan perjuangkan ataupun merelakan.

"Jangan libatkan dirimu dengan pemikiran dua orang konyol seperti mereka. Pans," peringat Draco yang dijawab anggukan Pans dan tatapan protes dari Blaise dan Theo, yang lagi-lagi dihiraukan Draco.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi jodohku saja? Drackie," Tanya Pans penasaran yang dijawab gelengan dari Draco.

"Jangan berharap dengan sesuatu hal yang mustahil, Pans. Kau sudah tau jika hati dan cintaku sudahlah tertambat dengan seseorang," balas Draco tenang, Pans memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Apakah itu Astoria?" Tanya Blaise lalu tertawa pelan, ia berharap demikian agar saingan untuk mendapatkan sang malaikat berkurang.

"Kau bercanda? Untuk apa aku mengencani ataupun bertunangan hingga menikahi wanita itu? Terlalu banyak topeng yang ia gunakan," jawab Draco malas.

Theo dan Blaise tertawa menanggapi jawaban Draco yang terbukti benar.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar sejak kedatangan sosok itu, mengatakan betapa cantiknya gadis itu. Yang tidak lain adalah Astoria.

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia yakin. Jika Astoria akan sepenuh hati menerima undangan yang diberikan ibunya. Lagi pula, apa yang dipikirkan ibunya? Kenapa harus sampai mengundang Astoria?

Baru saja Astoria menuju kearah Draco. Seorang pengawal, mengatakan jika raja dan ratu _Greyssia_ telah memasuki ruangan. Semua pasang mata menatap dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya.

Bahkan mereka tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari sosok yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Narcissa dan Lucius. Yang berjalan tegap kearah sebuah tempat duduk yang tel;ah dipersiapkan, untuk menikmati acara lebih tenang.

Seorang gadis dengan surai pirang yang disanggul rapih, menyisakan anak rambut di samping yang membentuk sebuah kalan kecil. Manik biru cerahnya menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum, jika ruangan yang selalu dianggap kosong itu telah disulap menjadi ruangan indah.

Tangan kanannya mengenggam tangan kiri tepat didepan gaunnya, berharap dalam hati. Jika ia tidak akan terjatuh saat menuruni anak tangga yang terbilang cukup banyak untuk dituruni. Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar jika ia adalah seorang putri cantik dan lembut yang berasal dari kerajaan _Greyssia_ melupakan fakta, jika kerajaan itu memiliki seorang putri.

"Cantik sekali,"

"Kau benar. Dia sangat sempurna! Aku ingin mengencaninya,"

"Lakukan saja. Setelah itu, aku akan mengirim lamaran untuknya. Aku yakin, jika kerajaan _Greyssia_ akan menerima kerja sama antar perikanan,"

"Hahahaha. Kau curang sekali!"

"Aku tidak akan melewatkan seorang gadis cantik sepertinya,"

Jika saja Draco dapat memprotes, ia akan berteriak jika gadis itu adalah miliknya seorang. Memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia memilih untuk melihat kearah Emeraldia kembali, yang menarik perhatian semua undangan.

Emeraldia memakai gaun berwarna putih yang terlihat elegan. Narcissa tidak salah memilih gaun yang akan dipakaikan Emeraldia

" _Beautifull_ ," gumam Theo tanpa sadar.

"Malaikat," panggil Blaise.

Emeraldia menatap heran kearah Draco yang sejak tadi menatapnya. Bahkan, sampai ia sudah berada dihadapannyapun, Draco tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Sudah aku katkan. Jika malaikatku lebih cantik dari manapun. Sekalipun itu adalah Astoria," ujar Blaise mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

'Sret'

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Pans memeluk erat Emeraldia. Membuat gadis itu tersentak kecil dengan perilaku yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau cantik sekaligus menggemaskan sekali! Kau seperti sebuah boneka yang terbuat dari kaca dengan pahatan sempurna. Bolehkah aku membawanya pulang? Drackie," pinta Pans setelah menatap lekat Emeraldia yang hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali.

"Dia bukan boneka Pans. Theo dan Blaise berhentilah mimisan! Apa kalian ingin membuat seisi ruangan ini banjir darah kalian berdua?" Tanya Draco kesal lalu memijat keningnya perlahan, berharap jika rasa pusing yang menghinggap dikepalanya menghilang.

"Ayolah Drackie~ Dia sangat cantik~ Aku ingin membawanya pulang dan menandananinya~" rengek Pans, layaknya anak kecil yang sedang meminta dibelikan mainan pada orang tuanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Draco. Sebelum membuat banjir seisi ruangan, kami bisa mati terlebih dahulu. Sejak tadi kau hanya dapat menghela napas dengan memijat keningmu. Aku yakin! Jika kau dapat tua sebelum umurmu," balas Theo tenang yang dibalas tatapan tajam Draco.

Emeraldia yang berhasil melepaskan pelukan dari Pnas menghela napas lega.

"Aku tidak mungkin tua secepat itu. Theo," bantah Draco kesal.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan tentang keselamatan Eraldia. Kau serahkan saja padaku, dan nikmati masa tuamu dengan tenang. Tenang saja, aku akan melindungi dirinya seperti melindungi nyawaku sendiri," ujar Blaise yakin dengan tangan yang melingkar manis dipinggang ramping Emeraldia yang lagi-lagi dibuat terkejut.

Draco menggeram marah saat melihat miliknya disentuh orang lain, dan bukan dirinya seorang. Sebelum Emeraldia akan memprotes atas perilaku Pans dan Blaise pada dirinya. Ia ingin mengatakan jika ia tidak suka ditarik seperti barang yang dapat dilempar dengan mudahnya.

"Tidak perlu cemaskan dirinya, Blaise. Aku sendiri yang akan menjaganya dengan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya. Maka dari itu, jauhkan tanganmu darinya!" perintah Draco tajam yang dijawab dengan mengangkat tangannya keatas.

"Baiklah. Pangeran _Greyssia_ yang terhormat. Kau terlalu _Posesif_. padahal semua orang tau, jika dirimu belum diakui oleh Eraldia sendiri," balas Blaise tenang, dengan seringai yang menghias wajahnya.

Draco memandang tajam kearah Blaise.

"Bukankah disini terasa lebih dingin?" Tanya Theo sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Apakah kau mau aku memintakan sebuah selimut untuk dirimu? Theo. Akan aku buatkan secangkir teh panas. Jika kau tidak keberatan," tawar Emeraldia lembut, mengabaikan pertarungan tatapan sengit yang dianggap konyol oleh Emeraldia sendiri.

"Mungkin karna kau melihat secara langsung. Pertarungan yang tidak berarti ini. Theo," ujar Pans malas.

"Kau benar Pans. Terkadang tingkah Draco menyebalkan dan aneh. Apakah Blaise juga seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka harus sampai melakukan hal aneh itu sekarang?" Tanya Emeraldia bosan.

Pans menatap Emeraldia sebentar lalu kembali melihat kedua sahabat idiotnya bahkan Draco dapat tertular bodoh jika bersama Blaise dan Theo. Pans sempat berpikir jika pada saat tertentu, otak jenius seorang Malfoy. Yang selalu dibanggakan semua orang, akan menghilang pada saat tertentu.

'Tidakkah mereka sadar? Jika yang diperebutkan sama sekali tidak peduli,' batin Pans mereasa kasihan dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Maniknya jatuh pada Emeraldia yang berbincang dengan Theo. Bukankah sangat aneh? Draco dan Blaise berperang satu sama lain agar mendapatkan perhatian dari Emeraldia. Sedangkan, Theo yang tidak mengikuti aksi perang tatap dingin itu, mendapatkan perhatian dari Emeraldia.

Emeraldia yang memastikan jika Theo sudah tidak kedinginan, ia berjalan kearah Theo dan Draco. Berniat menghentikan acara peperangan tatap dingin yang tidak ada artinya itu.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Pa yang ka-"

'Wush'

Sebuah angin bertiup kencang memasuki seisi ruangan dengan cepat. Beberapa orang mulai menggigil akibat angin dingin yang masuk.

"Tutup pintu ruangannya!" perintah sang Raja tegas yang dijawab anggukan sang pengawal penjaga pintu.

'Wush'

Angin dingin kembali bertiup kencang menerobos masuk, tak ingin pintu itu tertutup. Beberapa benda yang telah terkena angin, mulai membeku. Membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap terkejut sekaligus khawatir.

Draco mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"Pans!" panggil Draco tegas yang dijawab anggukan dari gadis itu sendiri.

"Eraldia! Kita harus pergi!" ajak Pans cepat.

"Tapi- bagaimana dengan Draco? Lalu para undangan?-"

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu!" bantah Pans cepat yang membuat Emeraldia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sebuah bayangan hitam mulai menerobos masuk menyusuri lantai pesta dengan cepat, hingga menemukan sosok yang dicari sang tuan selama ini. Pans yang melihat bayangan itu terkejut, dengan cepat ia menyerang. Namun gagal.

Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah sebuah bayangan, yang akan sulit dihancurkan dengan serangan fisik.

"Sial," ujar Pans kesal.

Mendapatkan celah. Bayangan itu, dengan cepat menuju kearah sosok yang sejak tadi menatapnya.

" _Aku berhasil menemukanmu. Sebuah peperangan akan kembali terjadi. Sebuah awal baru telah dimulai. Sebuah nasib takdir akan tergantung pada dirimu. Apakah kau dapat bertahan dalam kemenangan ataupun kematian yang mengenaskan,"_

Kedua manik biru cerah itu membulat terkejut. Tanpa sadar ia terduduk ketakutan. Draco menghancurkan bayangan itu dengan sebuah cahaya, dan semua kejadian kembali normal. Seperti sedia kala.

'Sret'

Draco memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Kau sudah aman. Kau akan baik-baik saja, disini!" janji Draco.

Lucius menggeram marah saat perlindungan yang selama ini dijaganya mulai memudar dan akan menghilang dengan menghitung waktu yang singkat.

"Eraldia. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Narcissa lembut.

Emeraldia hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu takut, untuk menyampaikan perkataan sang bayangan.

"Apa yang bayangan itu katakan?" Tanya Narcissa khawatir akan keadaan anak tunggal sahabatnya yang berada diambang kesadaran.

"Aku .. Telah… Menemukan.. Mu," jawab Emeraldia sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	6. Bagian 6

Narcissa menatap cemas kearah sosok yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri di atas kasur. Ia tidak menyangka jika keamanan _Mansion_ nya akan melemah, sehingga kegelapan akan melewati penjagaan dengan mudahnya.

Bahkan manik Draco terus menatap lekat kearah sosok dihadapannya, sesekali ia akan mengusap surai _Raven_ itu lembut. Berharap jika manik _Emerald_ dapat ia lihat lagi dari sosok yang paling dicintainya.

Sejak Emeraldia tidak sadarkan diri. Perlahan, ramuan yang diberikan Severus mulai menghilang dan Emeraldia menjadi sosok Harry seutuhnya. Maka dari itu, sebelum sosok penyamarannya terbongkar. Narcissa meminta Draco untuk membawa Harry ke kamar.

Walaupun sempat terjadi pertengkaran konyol antara Draco, Blaise dan Theo. Siapa yang akan mengangkat Harry ke kamar. Dan keberuntungan jatuh pada Draco, yang memenangkan pertengkaran konyol itu.

Bahkan Pans dibuat geram oleh tingkah ketiga temannya itu.

"Aku akan meningkan keamanan disekitar _Mansion_ " ujar Lucius lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Narcissa menyentuh pundak Draco lembut. Ia tahu jika Draco sangat mencemaskan keadaan Harry saat ini. Bukan hanya dirinya, Luciuspun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat. Ini sudah larut. Son," saran Narcissa lembut yang dijawab gelelngan pelan Draco.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Harry. Mom," jawab Draco tenang lalu mengenggam tangan kanan Harry lembut sekaligus erat di saat bersamaan, senggan melepaskan.

Narcissa tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya. Ia tidak akan bisa melarang keinginan Draco. Lagi pula, walaupun Draco menurut untuk pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Draco akan kembali ke kamar Harry. Untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah. Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Oke?" ujar Narcissa lembut lalu meninggalkan ruangan, menutup pintunya pelan. Hingga tidak meninggalkan suara.

Hanya tinggal Harry dan Draco saja yang tersisa di dalam ruangan. Draco berharap jika sosok pujaan hatinya akan membuka kedua matanya lagi. Perlahan, Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Harry.

Mengikiskan jarak diantara mereka, lalu mencium bibir Harry lembut. Seakan berharap jika Harry akan terbangun seperti cerita dongeng yang di ceritakan ibunya sewaktu kecil.

Sayangnya, di dunianya, tidak seperti yang diceritakan Ibunya sewaktu kecil. Setiap cerita yang selalu berakhir _HappyEnd._ Bagaimana tidak?

Setiap Harry dan Draco akan bersama. Selalu saja akan ada tantangan yang menanti mereka berdua. Bersiap memisahkan mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Harry. Kau tetap menjadi medan magnetnya masalah. Dimana ada masalah. Di sanalah ada dirimu," gumam Draco pelan sambil mengingat beberapa kejadian masalah yang selalu berhubungan dengan Harry.

"Dan, aku akan menjadi pemisah antara kau dan semua masalah yang menghampirimu," janji Draco lalu emnium surai _Raven_ lembut.

.

.

.

 **HARRY POTTER Belongs to** __

 **THE KING of THE EMERALDIA KINGDOM Belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

"Ck. Sial!" desisnya kesal.

"Maafkan saya Tuan," ujar sosok itu ragu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya penuh ketakutan. Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah melihat Tuannya marah besar seperti ini.

Dan itu terjadi, karna rencananya telah gagal lagi.

"Keluarga Malfoy," ujarnya pelan sambil menggoreskan sebuah pisau pada meja kayu di hadapannya.

Seekor ular, menghampiri dirinya melalui lantai dengan tubuhnya. Menaiki meja tanpa adanya rasa sulit sedikitpun.

Maniknya menatap ular itu dengan lekat. Persis seperti keluarga Malfoy yang dapat meloloskan Harry dari masalah. Selicin ular, dan berbisa yang mematikan.

'Crash'

Desisan ulat terdengar memekik kesakitan saat sebuah pisau berukuran sedang menusuk tubuhnya dengan kuat tanpa ampun. Merobek tubuhnya hingga menjadi dua bagian.

Darahnya kini bercecer di atas meja hingga turun dan jatuh ke lantai.

'Tes'

"Tuan-" maniknya menatap lekat kearah tetesan darah yang terjatuh dari atas meja. Ia yakin. Jika saat ini Tuannya benar-benar marah karna rencana yang sudah di susun sempurna telah digagalkan oleh keluarga Malfoy.

"Lihat saja! Sampai kapan keluarga Malfoy melindungi sang penerus keluarga Potter. Karna tanpa mereka sadari, pewaris terakhir keluarga Potter. Akan aku buh dalam waktu cepat," janjinya sambil mengambil pisau yang masih tertancap pada tubuh ular.

'Tap'

Sebuah pisau terlempar dengan cepat, lalu tertancap dengan sempurna pada sebuah foto yang terpasang di dinding ruangan.

"Ambillah! Lumurkan, pada anak panah dan bunuh pewaris Potter dengan anak panah itu!" perintahnya tegas yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Sosok itu mengambil sebuah pisau yang tertancap pada sebuah foto dengan darah yang masih menetes. Maniknya menatap seekor ular yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Akan saya lakukan perintahmu! My Lord,"

.

.

.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari memasuki ruangan melalui celah-celah ventilasi udara dalam kamar. Angin sejuk pagi hari, mengganti udara malam hari menjadi lebih baik untuk dihirup.

Manik _Emerald_ yang sejak tadi tertutup kini terbuka sempurna dengan tatapan terkejut sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamar.

Sebuah tempat yang berbeda dengan tempat yang ada di mimpinya. Walaupun ia belum mengingat semuanya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini. Selalu ada gambaran masa lalu dalam mimpinya.

Harry menyentuh kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Namun, tak lama kemudian. Ia tersadar jika tidak hanya dirinya saja di dalam sebuah ruangan.

"Dray?" panggil Harry seperti gumaman saat melihat surai yang ia kenal dengan baik.

Harry dapat melihat jelas sirat lelah Draco melalui wajahnya yang tengah tertidur. Tangannya masih menyentuh tangan Harry lembut. Enggan melepaskan.

"Aku selalu membuatmu khawatir," lirih Harry menyesal lalu menundukkan wajahnya bersalah.

Dirinya selalu saja terlibat dalam masalah yang mengorbankan jiwanya sendiri. Namun, dengan siap. Draco akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari masalah itu.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Harry tulus menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes dan terjatuh pada sosok Draco, hingga membangunkan sosok itu.

Harry dapat mendengar jelas, suara napas Draco yang terdengar teratur. Wajah yang tenang. Dengan surai yang menutupi wajahnya sebagian, perlahan. Tangan Harry merapihkan surai Draco yang berda di depan wajahnya.

Berhati-hati, agar Draco tidak terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Draco.

Namun, semua itu gagal. Saat manik Draco terbuka sempurna yang membuat Harry tersentak terkejut. Dengan cepat, Harry menarik tangannya gugup.

Semburat merah menghias wajahnya. Yang membuat Draco heran dengan sosok di hadapannya.

"Ada apa Harry?" Tanya Draco heran saat melihat wajah gugup Harry sekaligus wajah Harry yang kini memerah sempurna. Mengernyitkan sahinya sebentar lalu menyeringai tipis. "Tidak baik memperhatikan seseorang yang tengah tertidur," ujar Draco pelan.

Wajah Harry kembali memerah, layaknya buah apel yang baru saja dipertik di kebun. Seakan telah tertangkap basah oleh Draco akan perilakunya.

"Jangan- Aku tidak-" ucapan Harry terpotong saat suara tawa mengalun mengisi seluruh ruangan kamar.

"Dray!" panggil Harry kesal, tidak mempedulikan semburat merah yang menghias wajahnya.

"Ada apa Harry? Aku benar bukan?" Tanya Draco tenang, yang di jawab dengan Harry mengembungkan kedua pipinya tidak terima.

"Walaupun seperti itu-" Draco menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Rambutnya bersinar saat terpantul sinar matahari. Layaknya seorang pangeran yang ada di negri dongeng. Darco terlihat tampan saat bangun tidur, "- _Good Morning._ Arry," sapanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Itulah yang dipikirkan para kaum wanita, sekaligus Harry sendiri.

" _Morning_ ," balas Harry yang sudah kembali menjadi dirinya kembali.

"Tidak menyenangkan. Tadi kau bersikap manis, sekarang kau bersikap dingin," gumam Draco yang dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Harry.

"Apa maksudmu? Dray," Tanya Harry kesal.

"Kau labil, Arry. Sifatmu terus berubah-ubah di setiap waktu," jawab Draco tenang.

"Aku tidak labil!" bela Harry kesal.

"Kau mengakuinya," balas Draco tenang.

"Dray!"

'Sret'

'Bruk'

Draco menindih Harry diatas kasur dengan seringai tipisnya, ia mengarahkan bibirnya pada telinga Harry.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah! Menjadi Harry yang manis lagi. Dan aku minta _Morning kiss_ ku," perintah Draco dengan berbisik pelan di telinga Harry.

Wajah Harry kembali memerah, bersampur kesal sekaligus malu.

'Dugh'

'Bruk'

"Argh," pekik Draco kesakitan sambil menyentuh bagian ' _Vital_ 'nya.

"Kau-" Harry menunjuk Draco dengan tatapan tajam siapa membunuh siapa saja, "-DASAR FERRET SIALAN! MESUM!" teriaknya memecah pagi hari yang tenang.

.

.

.

Narcissa tersenyum sambil meminum tehnya dengan tenang. Tanpa mempedulikan pekikan kesakitan Draco dan teriakan Harry yang menggema di seluruh ruangan yang ada di istana _Greyssia._

"Cissa. Kau yakin tidak ingin memisahkan mereka?" Tanya Lucius cemas dengan keadaan Draco yang berada di kamar Harry.

Bagaimana tidak?

Lucius yakin jika Harry telah menendang bagian ' _Vital_ ' Draco. Bagaimana untuk masa depan anaknya?

"Tidak apa. Lucius, Draco harus belajar untuk tidak menganggu Harry," jawab Narcissa tenang.

Lucius hanya mengangguk lalu membaca Koran yang ada di meja. Lagi pula, masih ada masalah yang harus ia selesaikan kali ini.

Menyangkut permasalahan sang penghianat pada keluarga Potter.

"Lagi pula. Bukankah tempat ini lebih ramai dan menyenangkan?" Tanya Narcissa dengan kedua mata berbinar dan _BackGround_ bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

Lucius tidak habis pikir dengan pemikiran istirnya. Memangnya istananya adalah taman bermain anak-anak?

"Cissa. Sepertinya, aku sudah menemukan beberapa orang yang telah melakukan penghianatan pada keluarga Potter," ujar Lucius membuyarkan lamunan Narcissa.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Narcissa lalu menghela napas lega.

"Namun, harus akui jika masalah penghianatan ini cukup sulit. Hingga aku sulit mempercayai jika merekalah yang akan melakkan penghianatan dan penghasutan hingga terjadi pemberontakan," jelas Lucius heran.

"Maksudmu, dendam tersembunyi?" Tanya Narcissa, yang dijawab dengan anggukan yakin.

"Kita harus menyelidikan lebih dalam. Terutama kerajaan _Emeraldia_ yang terkubur," ujar Lucius pelan lalu maniknya mentap kearah Narcissa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Narcissa heran.

"berita soal hilangnya kerajaan _Emeraldia_ bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Walaupun aku tau jika James menguburnya bersamaan pepohonan. Harus aku akui, jika aku tidak dapat menemukannya lagi," jelas Lucius pelan.

Narcissi menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Tidak mungkin," ujarnya tidak percaya.

"Aku tau ini sangat mengejutkan. Tapi ini kenyataannya," balas Lucius bersikap setenang mungkin. Jika istrinya sudah terkejut panik. Ia harus tetap menjaga ketenangannya seperti biasa.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita untuk menemukan kerajaan itu?" Tanya Narcissa pelan.

"Aku belum menemukan pasti caranya," jawab Lucius menyesal.

"Aku yakin. Jika kita akan menemukan kerajaan itu dan memberitahukannya pada Harry," jelas Narcissa dengan senyuman lembut yang menghias wajahnya. Lucius mengangguk lalu menium sekilas bibi Narcissa.

"Terima kasih. Cissa,"

.

.

.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

.

.

.

Draco menatap Harry yang sejak tadi sedang sibuk dengan memilih pakaian di lemari. Manik _Emerald_ nya meneliti baju apa saja yang akan dipilihnya. Tangannya dengan sigap akan menarik pakaian yang dipilihnya.

"Arry. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Draco heran dengan tingkah sosok di hadapannya.

"Eh?-" maniknya menatap Draco polos lalu menjatuhkan pakaiannya secara _SlowMation,_ "-Sejak kapan kau ada di sini? Dray," Tanya Harry terkejut.

"Sejak kapan? Aku memang ada di sini," jawab Draco tenang.

Harry menghela napasnya pelan.

"Apa maumu? Dray," Tanya Harry mengalah untuk kali ini pada sosok Draco.

"Harry? Bukankah aku yang bertanya duluan? Tidak sopan memberikan pertanyaan pada seseorang yang telah memberikan pertanyaanmu terlebih dahulu," jelas Draco sambil menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Baiklah. Aku ingin mencari kerajaan _Emeraldia._ Rumahku sendiri," jawab Harry pelan lalu memasuki pakaiannya ke dalam tas.

"Kau berniat mencari kerajaanmu atau pindah rumah?" Tanya Draco heran sekaligus kesal, jika harry tidak lagi tinggal di kerajaannya.

Harry menghela napasnya pelan saat melihat Draco yang merasa kesal karna jawabannya.

'Sret'

Tangan Harry terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Draco, lalu mengusapnya lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari rumahku, Dray. Sangat banyak kenangan di sana. Tenang saja, Dray. Bukankah kau selalu mengatakan aku milikmu?-" Harry menatap lekat kearah Draco lalu mengikis jarak diantara mereka, "-Aku akan selalu bersamamu," ujar Harry lembut.

'Chup'

Harry mencium bibir Draco lembut, hanya menempelkan antara bibirnya dan bibir Draco. Bagaimanapun juga, ia masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman. Karna, selalu Draco yang menciumnya duluan.

Walaupun seperti itu, ia hanya ingin Draco mengetahui perasaan terdalamnya kepada sang pewaris tunggal Malfoy. Jika ia tidak akan meninggalkan sosok pemuda yang sedang ia cium saat ini.

Saat Harry akan menjauhkan wajahnya, tidak kuat menahan rasa malu. Dengan semburat merah yang telah menghias wajahnya. Draco tersadar dan langsung menahan kepala Harry lalu menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Harry terkejut akibat perlakuan Draco padanya, manik _Emerald_ nya terbuka semprna lalu menatap kearah wajah Draco yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar, Harry kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco.

"Akh,"

Harry tersentak saat bibir Draco menggigit kecil bibirnya, hingga bibirnya terbuka. Sebuah aksese yang tidak akan dilupakan Draco saat ini. Dengan cepat, Draco mengeskpos dengan leluasa isi mulut Harry.

Harry yang merasakan tamu tidak diundang masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia mencoba mengeluarkannya menggunakan lidah. Yang justru membuat Draco menyeringai tipis.

Harry semakin kesal, karna benda tidak diundang itu tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan oksigennya mulai menipis saat ini.

"Engh-… Dra-… Dary…" lirih Harry mencoba meminta Draco untuk menghentikannya.

Bukan menghentikan, Draco kembali memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Harry memukul dada Draco pelan karna energinya mulai habis.

'Bruk'

'Sret'

"Eh?" beo Harry terkejut saat tubuhnya sudah ada di atas kasur, sekaligus berada di bawah Draco.

"Dray- Ugh.. Menyingkir!" perintah Harry kesal sambil mencoba mendorong tubuh Draco namun, gagal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Harry. Kau yang memancingku melakukan hal ini-" tubuh Draco kembali menekan tubuh Harry yang menggeliat tidak nyaman, "-Cobalah untuk menghentikanku~" bisik Draco lalu meiup pelan telinga Harry.

'Sret'

'Bruk'

"Argh,"

Draco meringkuk kesakitan di lantai. Manik Harry menatapnya tajam seakan ingin membunuh siapa saja di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah menendangku 2 kali dalam satu hari. Harry," lirih Draco kesakitan.

"Kau yang memulai! Dray. Jangan lupa! Jika aku masih seorang laki-laki," peringat Harry kesal lalu membetulkan kemejanya yang berantakan.

Draco masih meringkuk menahan rasa sakitnya akibat tendangan harry yang tidak main-main saat ini.

"Harry. Jika kau sadar, kau telah merusak masa depanku. Bagaimana caraku emnghamilimu jika 'Milikku' kau terus tendang?" Tanya Draco _Vulgar_ tanpa malu.

Semburat merah menghias wajah Harry. Dengan kesal Harry menggenggam sebuah bantal dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Dray~" panggil Harry manis. Draco yang terpancing menatap kearah Harry dengan tatapan heran. kenapa Harry berwajah manis saat dikatakan se _Vulgar_ itu? Bahkan ibunya akan memarahinya jika mendengar.

"Ya Harr-"

'Sret'

'Bruk'

Draco kembali terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya sekali lagi.

"Kau-" jari telunjuk Harry menunjuk kearah Draco dengan kesal, "-DASAR FERRET SIALAN! MESUM!" teriak Harry lebih kencang dibandingkan pagi hari yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

"Ha-" tangan Draco terangkat dengan susah payah, "Harry…" panggil Draco dengan sekuat tenaga.

'Sret'

'Bruk'

Draco kembali terjatuh dengan tubuh yang terkulai lemas di lantai, tidak berdaya. Akibat pukulan maut bantal yang diberikan sang pujaan hati tercinta.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya denganmu!" pekik Harry kesal dan penuh penegasan yang membuat hati Draco retak seketika.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


	7. bagian 7

Manik _Emerald_ mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Melihat keseliling ruangan yang terlihat lebih tenang di bandingkan sebelumnya. Draco sudah kembali ke kamarnya dengan bujukan Narcissa.

Saat melihat situasi sudah aman. Dengan pengawasan yang hanya sedikit di sekitar wilayah kamarnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah tali panjang yang akan di gunakan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Jika ia keluar dari depan, ia tidak akan berhasil. Ia sangat yakin jika Narcissa dan Lucius akan mengetahuinya. Draco akan mencegah dirinya untuk pergi seorang diri.

Setelah menguatkan niat. Memastikan pijakan tanah di bawahnya aman, ia mulai turun perlahan dengan tingkat kehati-hatian yang tinggi. Tidak ingin jatuh sebelum ia menemukan kerajaan yang sering dikatakan banyak orang.

'Sret'

'Tap… Tap… Tap'

Langkah kaki terdengar menuju dirinya, ada suara terdengar dua orang tengah berbicara entah membicarakan apa, ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Dengan cahaya yang minim. Beberapa pengawal lewat membawa sebuah obor untuk melihat sekitar.

Langkah kaki kedua pengawal itu mulai menghilang dibalik perbelokan dengan dinding. Hingga suara itu benar-benar telah menghilang. Barulah ia turun dengan cepat, agar tidak ada lagi pengawal yang lewat.

'Sret'

Dengan mudah, ia mendarat sempurna, dalam hening tanpa sepengetahuan pengawal satupun. Ingin rasanya ia bersorak senang. Berhasil karna rencananya. Sebelum-

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Harry Potter,"

Tubuh Harry tersentak kecil lalu menegang seketika sesaat mendengar suara dari balik tubuhnya. Harry sangat kenal suara yang sedang bertanya padanya saat ini. Rasanya usaha Harry saat ini hanyalah sia-sia.

"Dra- Dray?" panggil Harry takut-takut dengan gerakan gugup melihat sosok yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya saat ini.

Draco Malfoy, seorang pewaris tunggal kerajaan 'Greyssia' sekaligus pewaris 'Malfoy' harus dibuat khawatir di tengah malam saat melihat sang pujaan hati yang tiba-tiba saja tidak ada di dalam kamarnya.

Awalnya, Drcao hanya ingin melihat apakah Harry sudah tidur atau belum. Jika belum, ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian siang hari. Jika sudah tidur, ia ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur dan mencium keningnya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

Namun, yang dilihat, justru kamar yang kosong dengan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Setellah dilihat, Draco justru menemukan sebuah tali panjang yang mengarah ke luar jendela.

Dan benar saja, ia menemukan pujaan hatinya berusaha untuk kabur, layaknya seorang tahanan penjara bawah tanah.

Draco menghela napasnya pelan, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Harry saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita ke ruangan Mom dan Dad. Aku harap kau mempunyai alasan yang kuat agar kau terbebas dari hukuman," ujar Draco mengenggam tangan Harry erat, enggan melepaskan. Takut jika Harry akan melarikan diri lagi.

Harry tersentak kecil lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Draco yang besar. Harry tidak akan mengira jika Draco mengenggamnya cukup kuat membuat pergelangan tangannya sakit seketika.

Ingin membantah namun, ia tidak bisa. Harry memang salah di sini. Terpaska ia mengikuti langkah Draco dan perintah sosok yang sedang menarik tangannya saat ini.

"Baiklah. Dray,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **HARRY POTTER Belongs to** __

 **The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom Belongs to** _ **Farida Lil Safana**_

.

.

.

.

.

'Brak'

Narcissi dan Lucius sontak terkejut saat melihat pintu ruangannya terbuka secara kasar dan tergesa-gesa. Baru saja Lucius akan memarahi sang pelaku. Ia hanya dapat memandang tajam melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Apa-apaan ini? Draco. Kau sudah lupa semua peraturan dan tata karma yang diajarkan?" Tanya Lucius geram melihat putranya.

Draco terdiam lalu menarik Harry hingga ada di hadapannya.

" _God_! Harry," pekik Narcissa terkejut saat melihat Harry yang sudah terlepas dari cengkraman tangn Draco. Terlihat pergelangan tangan Harry yang memerah namun, di tutupi tangannya.

"Draco," panggil Lucius kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadannya di kamar. Namun, yang aku dapatkan. Harry berniat kabur dari sini. Menggunakan tali yang mengarah keluar jendela," jelas Draco membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut mendengar jawaban Draco.

Narcissi dengan cepat memutar tubuh Harry memeriksa keadaan anak itu. Memastikan apakah ada luka yang tertinggal di sana. Ia tidak ingin Harry terluka sedikitpun. Narcissi baru tenang saat tidak melihat luka di tubuh Harry ataupun sobekan pada bajunya.

"Hary. Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Narcisaa khawatir.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia sangat bersalah saat ini, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa. Seperti suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Hingga Harry hanya dapat terdiam.

Manik _Emerald_ nya menatap ke lantai dengan tatapan sendu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatap wajah Narcisaa saat ini.

"Maaf," lirih Harry yang terdengar seperti suara bisikan.

Narcissi memeluk erat Harry enggan melepaskan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Harry akan berbuat nekat seperti itu. Di dalam benaknya ia masih membayangkan jika Harry akan terluka saat turun dari ketinggian kamarnya.

Lalu bagaimana jika para pengawal menganggapnya adalah penyusup atau penjahat yang akan mencuri barang?

Narcissi tidak ingin membayangkan lebih jauh lagi.

Yang terpenting saat ini, adalah Harry Potter. Anak dari Lily dan James sudah ada di hadapannya dengan keadaan selamat tanpa adanya tubuh yang terluka.

Sepertinya Narcissa harus memperketat keamanan agar Harry tidak akan berniat untuk kabur yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanya ingin memberitahu secepatnya pada Mom dan Dad," ujar Draco pelan, terdapat rasa bersalah terselip di dalam hatinya.

Terlebih ia sudah bersikap tidak sopan tadi. Membuka pintu kasar lalu menarik tangan Harry kuat hingga terseret mengikuti dirinya.

Lucius menghela napas pelan. Wajar saja jika putranya bersikap seperti tadi, ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi pada Harry sedikitpun.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti," balas Lucius pelan.

Kini tatapan Lucius jatuh pada Harry yang masih menunduk.

"Harry. Kau bisa menceritakannya besok. Malam ini lebih baik kau tidur dengan Draco. Mengerti?" Tanya Lucius lembut.

Harry mengangguk mengerti.

"Baik," jawabnya pelan. Lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Draco menuju kamar.

Narcissi dan Lucius menatap kedua punggung itu dengan tatapan cemas. Narcissi tau jika cepat atau lambat Harry akan memutuskan untuk mencari kerajaannya seorang diri di dalam hutan.

Tidak mempedulikan bahaya yang selalu mengincar hingga membunuhnya.

"Lucius," panggil Narcissa khawatir.

Lucius mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku mengerti. Kita akan membicarakannya esok," saran Lucius lalu mencoba menenangkan Narcissa yang tengah khawatir.

.

.

.

 _ **~The King of The Emeraldia Kingdom~**_

.

.

.

Draco menatap Harry yang masih terdiam mematung di sisi tempat tidurnya. Ia hanya dapat menunduk sejak tadi.

'Sret'

Draco menyentuh pipi kanan Harry lembut, mencoba menenangkan sosok di hadapannya.

"Dray?" panggil Harry terkejut sontak menatap Draco dengan tatapan bingung. Manik _Emerald_ nya bertemu dengan manik Draco yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

'Sret'

Drcao membawa Harry ke dalam pelukannya dalam satu tarikan yang kuat.

"Dray," panggil Harry sekali lagi dengan wajah yang mulai memerah atas perlakuan Draco saat ini padanya. Terlebih ia kembali mengingat kejadian siang tadi dengan Draco yang terus menggodanya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Draco tulus dengan tangan yang mengusap surai _Raven_ Harry lembut.

Harry tersentak kecil. Lalu menatap kearah Draco yang tengah menatapnya lembut. Sebelum ia kembali menunduk, mengingat perilakunya yang membuat keluarga 'Malfoy' sangat khawatir akan dirinya.

Seharusnya ia mengerti jika ia tidak boleh membuat mereka cemas dan membuat terbebani akan kehadirannya. Ia sangat menyesal akan kesalahannya saat ini.

Harry memeluk Draco erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Draco. Sontak membuat Draco terkejut atas perlakuan Harry yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Maafkan aku Dray. Seharusnya aku berpikir lebih dewasa kali ini. Bagaimana bisa aku membuat kalian khawatir?" lirih Harry dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Draco mengusap surai itu kembali dengan lembut. Membuat Harry nyaman dalam pelukannya. Maniknya menatap kearah langit-langit kamar dengan cahaya yang minim.

Di dalam pikirannya hanya satu, ia tidak ingin kehilangan Harry. Dan ia akan selalu berusaha bagaimanapun caranya untuk melindungi sosok pujaan hatinya agar tidak menghialang dari sisinya.

Cukup saat itu saja, sebuah kabar yang mengatakan jika keluarga Potter telah di serang oleh musuh dan membuat kedua orang tua Harry, Lily dan James yang meninggal dunia. Hidup Draco hancur seketika membayangkan jika ia akan kehilangan Harry saat itu juga.

Bahkan ia hampir mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar dalam waktu yang lama. Setiap kali ada pelayan yang memanggilnya ia akan mengusirnya cepat begitupun berlaku dengan sahabatnya.

Hingga ia menemukan sosok seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Harry. Bagaikan bangun dari mimpi buruk Draco berharap ia tidak akan kehilangan sosok itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Harry. Kau tahu?" Tanya Draco lembut. Dagunya di taruh diatas kepala Harry lembut.

"Aku sempat kehilangan kendali dan hampir bunuh diri saat mengetahui keadaan keluargamu saat itu. Aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa tanpa adanya dirimu. Setiap kali ada yang berkunjung ke kamarku. Aku akan mengusirnya," jelas Draco dengan berbisik tepat di telinga Harry.

Harry tersentak kecil lalu tertegun seketika saat mendengar penjelasan Draco.

Ia masih ingat jelas kejadian itu. Di mana ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dan menyuruh Harry untuk melarikan diri ke dalam hutan seorang diri.

Lalu di mana dirinya terjatuh ke dalam jurang dan sempat kehilangan ingatannya. Dan saat itulah ia bertemu dengan Severus dan Hagrid yang menolongnya dan selalu bersamanya di saat ia berada di tengah kebingungan tanpa adanya satupun ingatan.

"Akupun sama sepertimu, Dray. aku sangat takut untuk melihat dunia. Saat terbangun setelah aku jatuh di jurang. Aku tidak ingat satupun seakan aku berada di sebuah labirin tanpa adanya jalan keluar," jelas Harry dengan nada bergetar.

Jujur saja jika kembali mengingatnya ia sangat ketakutan.

Draco yang sadar akan perubahan Harry pada pelukannya. Ia kembali mencoba menenangkan Harry.

"Saat ini aku sudah bersamamu, Harry. Aku aakn selalu melindungimu sampai kapanpun," janji Draco lembut dengan anggukan pelan Harry sebagai jawabannya.

"Andai saja, aku mengetahui jika gadis itu adalah dirimu, aku pasti akan membawamu ke istana. Dan memberitahukan secepatnya pada Mom dan Dad," ujar Draco pelan, terdapat nada penyesalan di dalamnya.

Harry menggeleng pelan, membantah perkataan Draco saat ini. Ia tidak ingin Draco menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak. Dray. aku sangat senang kau berhasil menemukan diriku. Terima kasih," ujar Harry tulus.

Draco tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Harry. Untuknya Harry terlalu baik untuk seseorang yang pernah merasakan pahitnya dunia. Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita cintai dan berharga di dalam kehidupan.

Perlahan namun, pasti. Draco dapat mendengar suara napas Harry yang mulai tenang dan teratur. Draco yakin. Jika saat ini Harry sudah tertidur dengan tenang. Tidak ingin mengangggu.

Draco memposisikan Harry agar tidurnya lebih nyaman.

'Chup'

Draco mencium kening Harry lembut, membuat sebisa mungkin agar Harry tidak terbangun akan perilakunya.

"Aku sangat senang kau ada di sisiku, Harry." Gumam Draco lembut lalu bernapas lega.

Malam berhiaskan bintang dengan angin yang berhembus lembut. Membuat Draco menutup kedua matanya mengikuti sang pujaan hati yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki mimpi.

 _ **Tbc~**_

 _(Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata/typo dalam penulisan cerita)_

 _ **~Farida Lil Safana~**_


End file.
